Kinkaku
|Zdjęcie=Kinkaku.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=金角 |Rōmaji=Kinkaku |Japoński=Takaya Kuroda |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=A |Urodziny=7 Marca |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 2=44 |Wzrost część 2=183,9 cm |Waga część 2=80,1 kg |Klasyfikacja=Pseudo-Jinchūriki~Kurama |Przynależność=Kumogakure |Drużyna=Bracia Złoty i Srebrny, Siły Kinkaku |Partner=Ginkaku |Rodzina=Ginkaku~Brat |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=525 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=267 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 |Powieść=Tajemna historia Sakury: Miłość niesiona wiosennym wiatrem~wspomniany |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Powieść }} jest jednym z niesławnych Braci Złoty i Srebrny Kumogakure wraz ze swoim bratem Ginkaku. Przeszłość thumb|left|Kinkaku i Ginkaku kontra Kurama. Bracia Złoty i Srebrny byli najbardziej piętnowanymi przestępcami w Kumogakure. Niegdyś, zostali przypisani do złapania Dziewięcioogoniastego Demonicznego Lisa, ale zostali w całości połknięci. Jednakże przeżyli i szaleli w żołądku ogoniastej bestii przez dwa tygodnie, ostatecznie zmuszając Dziewięcioogoniastego do zwymiotowania ich. Gdy byli w jego żołądku, przeżyli dzięki żywieniu się mięsem bestii. Stary ninja Kumogakure stwierdził, że gdy lis ich wreszcie zwymiotował, obydwaj wyglądali jak miniaturowe wersje bestii z powodu nabycia części czakry lisa. Podczas ceremonii podpisywania traktatu pokojowego pomiędzy Drugim Hokage i Drugim Raikage, dwóch braci dokonało zamachu stanu, który zostawił Hokage na skraju śmierci. W pewnym momencie swojego życia spotkał Kakuzu. Osobowość Kinkaku był, podobnie jak jego brat, uważany za hańbę Kumogakure z powodu ich wierzeń, że oszustwa i zdrada są strategiami bitewnymi.Naruto rozdział 528, strona 3 Pomimo tego, postrzegany jest jako kochający brat, pokazując wielką furię, gdy Ginkaku został wessany do Benihisago przez Daruiego.Naruto rozdział 528, strona 16 Wygląd Kinkaku był tęgim, muskularnym shinobi o potężnym wzrośnie. Miał jasno-kolorowe oczy z twardówkami o ciemnym kolorze,Naruto rozdział 527, strona 4 szarą skórę (przedstawioną jako jasną w anime),Naruto tom 56 Okładka jak również długie blond włosy z wyróżniającymi się ciemnymi końcówkami, ułożonymi w stylu nawiązującym do rdzennych mieszkańców Ameryki. Te cechy są podkreślone przez obecność dwóch charakterystycznych rogów, które pojawiają się z obfitych włosów na głowie, a także przez prostokątne oznakowanie na nosie. Ma również te same charakterystyczne ślady w stylu kocich wąsów na swojej twarzy jak Naruto Uzumaki z powodu wpływów Dziewięcioogoniastego na nim. Jego typowy strój składa się ze standardowej kamizelki shinobi, noszonej na fioletowym mundurze z wysokim kołnierzem i bez rękawów, a także nosi fioletowy ochraniacz na czoło i parę ochraniaczy na nadgarstkach. Kanji zostało wytatuowane na ramieniu jego odsłoniętej lewej ręki. Umiejętności Kinkaku i jego brat byli dobrze znani ze swojej mocy za życia, tak bardzo, że jeden z shinobi Kumogakure drżał na ich widok i sprowokował Czwartego Raikage tak bardzo, że omal nie zlekceważył swoich obowiązków jako lidera Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, by osobiście skonfrontować się z dwójką. Według Ao, obydwaj bracia posiadają ogromne rezerwy czakry z śladami zmieszanej czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego z powodu połknięcia i zwymiotowania ich przez Dziewięciogoniastego po przetrwaniu dwóch tygodni wewnątrz jego żołądka.Naruto rozdział 525, strony 9-10 Cenne Narzędzia thumb|Kinkaku i Ginkaku trzymający skarby. Bracia nosili pięć Cennych Narzędzi Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, z których każde wymagało ogromnych pokładów czakry, wystarczających do zabicia normalnej osoby zanim mogłaby właściwie użyć narzędzia. Bracia mogą ich użyć dzięki połączeniu ich poziomów czakry i czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego. Przez połączenie Benihisago, Kōkinjō i Shichiseikena, mogą schwytać ich przeciwnika i zapieczętować jego ciało na dobre. Bashōsen pozwala im na utworzenie każdego z pięciu podstawowych żywiołów.Naruto rozdział 527, strona 5 Transformacje jinchūriki thumb|left|Sześcioogoniasta forma Kinkaku. Pomimo nie bycia właściwie jinchūrikim, zaabsorbował pokaźną ilość czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego i zjadł trochę jego mięsa czakry''Naruto'' rozdział 529, strona 14 podczas uwięzienia w jego żołądku. Tak bardzo, że udało mu się wejść w bardziej muskularną sześcioogoniastą formę Naruto Uzumakiego z jednym ogonem znacznie dłuższym i grubszym niż inne. Jednakże brakuje szkieletu Dziewięcioogoniastego. Kinkaku również utrzymuje swoją świadomość, w przeciwieństwie do Naruto, który ją traci na rzecz bestialskiego instynktu w tej formie, prawdopodobnie ze względu na brak posiadania bestii w sobie, choć wściekłość ciągle wydaje się być wyzwalana kiedy wchodzi w tą formę. W tej formie, jest widziany używając ogonów czakry, by uderzać z wielką siłą i zasięgiem, blokować deszcz kunai za pomocą swoich ogonów, odrzucić wielki toczący się czołg na bok i łatwo przełamać Technikę Imitacji Cienia w sekundę, i w anime wyszedł bezboleśnie z połączonej zapory różnych żywiołowych ninjutsu i również zaprezentował wielką szybkość i siłę, będąc w stanie przeciąć kilku sojuszniczych shinobi natychmiastowo wraz ze zniszczeniem platform, na których stali. Jednakże pomimo podobieństwa do wyższych form Naruto, wydaje się nie posiadać płaszcza żrącej czakry, który Naruto posiadał od Czworoogoniastej i dalej.Naruto rozdział 529, strona 4''Naruto'' rozdział 529, strona 15 Część II Światowa Wojna Shinobi W przygotowaniach do Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Kinkaku zostaje wskrzeszony przez Kabuto Yakushiego, by walczył przeciwko Zjednoczonym Siłom Shinobi. Wychodząc z morza koło wybrzeża w Kraju Błyskawicy, wraz ze swoim bratem i z Armią Białych Zetsu, dwójka napotyka wrogą Pierwszą Dywizją. Konfrontując się z Daruim, rozpoznaje, że odziedziczył on techniki Trzeciego Raikage, więc Kinkaku sugeruje, że jest raczej silny. thumb|Kinkaku atakuje Daruiego, Samui i Atsuiego wachlarzem. Darui zauważa, że odkąd tyle czasu minęło, nawet ci z Kumogakure stracili szacunek do nich. Po tym jak Atsui i Samui przybywają, Kinkaku wyciąga Bashōsen i Shichiseiken ze swoich ust, dając to ostatnie swojemu bratu, podczas gdy oplątuje Kōkinjō wokół swojego ramiona. Uderzając dwójkę rodzeństwa za pomocą liny, wyciąga ich słowa duszy, by Ginkaku mógł ich przekląć. Czytając specjalne słowo napisane na mieczu, Kinkaku podpala rękę Atsuiego, co zmusza go do powiedzenia jego zakazanego słowa, powodując, że zostaje zapieczętowany. Podczas gdy jego brat bierze Samui za zakładniczkę, Kinkaku usiłuje zaatakować Daruiego, tylko by jego ręka została odcięta. Darui wtedy atakuje obydwóch braci, uwalniając Samui, ale wchodząc w kontakt z liną wokół odciętej ręki Kinkaku, którą ten ostatni kopnął. Wtedy przecina słowo duszy Daruiego i Ginkaku zapisuje je. thumb|left|Kinkaku, w swojej sześcioogoniastej formie, odbija atak Chōjiego. Gdy Darui przypadkowo wypowiada swoje słowo tabu, był w stanie ku swojemu szczęściu zmienić swoje najczęściej wypowiadane słowo podczas wsysania przez Benihisago, anulując pieczętowanie bez wiedzy braci. Rozbrajając Ginkaku i przewracając go na Kinkaku, Darui wtedy przejmuje inne narzędzia. Rzucając swój miecz na ostatniego, Kinkaku odbija ostrze, tylko by zostać po raz kolejny zbombardowanym. Darui używaj tej okazji, by przekląć i zapieczętować Ginkaku, powodując u Kinkaku wpadnięcie w berserk i wejście w jego sześcioogoniastą formę. Choć Darui przeprasza za Ginkaku, Kinkaku sieje zamęt na polu bitwy, zabijając wielu pomimo wysiłków Chōzy Akimichi. Obserwując Kohaku no Jōhei w posiadaniu Daruiego, dochodzi do wniosku, że planują go zapieczętować w jego wnętrzu, przed zaatakowaniem i niemalże zabiciem Daruiego, gdyby nie uderzenie Kitsuchiego. Odbijając deszcz kunai, Kinkaku nie dostrzega podejścia Chōjiego Akimichi, ale odbija jego atak używając samej siły. Jednakże było to tylko odwrócenie uwagi, by Shikamaru Nara mógł związać jego cień. thumb|Kinkaku pieczętowany. Uwalniając się z łatwością, Ino Yamanaka natychmiastowo przejmuje kontrolę nad Kinkaku, gdy próbował zabić Shikamaru. Zmuszając go do odpowiedzi na wezwanie Daruiego, zaczyna być wsysany do garnca, właśnie gdy Ino powraca do swojego własnego ciała. Gdy Kinkaku jest pieczętowany, narzeka jak tacy głupcy mogli pokonać go i jego brata, na co Darui odpowiada, że nawet jeśli złoto i srebro mogę jasno błyszczeć, mnóstwo miedzianych monet może być więcej wartych niż jedna złota moneta. O zmierzchu, Tobi przybywa na pole bitwy i zabiera zarówno Benihisago jak i Kohaku no Jōhei, każde z nich zawierające braci wewnątrz, zamierzając użyć czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego, aby pomóc wypełnić jego Plan Księżycowe Oko. Ciekawostki * dosłownie znaczy "Złoty Róg" i dzieli tą samą nazwę co Siły Kinkaku, sugerując, że Kinkaku jest ich możliwym liderem. * Zarówno Kinkaku jak i jego brat są prawdopodobnie oparci na dwóch postaciach z chińskiego klasyku "Wędrówka na Zachód". W tej historii, Kinkaku i Ginkaku są dwoma demonicznymi królami braćmi, znanymi jako i . * Z powodu zdolności braci do przyswojenia sobie czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego przez jedzenie jego mięsa, Czwarty Raikage podejrzewa, że są daleko spokrewnieni z Mędrcem Sześciu Ścieżek. * Gdy Kinkaku debiutował w anime, był przedstawiony bez oznakowania na nosie widzianym w mandze. * Kinkaku i Ginkaku są również świątyniami w Kyōto, w Japonii. Świątynia Złotego Pawilonu jest nazywana Kinkaku, a Świątynia Srebrnego Pawilonu jest nazywana Ginkaku. * W [[Zakazane słowa|269 odcinku Naruto: Shippūden]], Kinkaku i jego brat Ginkaku byli obaj widziani ze swoimi kocimi wzorkami na twarzach zanim zostali pożarci przez Kuramę. Cytaty * (Do Daruiego) "Jak zawsze mawiają, 'milczenie jest złotem'. Słowa są prawdziwym źródłem wszelkich chorób świata… prawda Ginkaku?"Naruto rozdział 527, strona 13 Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Chmury Kategoria:Jinchūriki